Gravity Falls: International Versions
This page discusses international versions of ''Gravity Falls. '''Note:' Any character names that are different in international versions are listed as their original versions on the corresponding Disney website. Arabic In Arabic speaking countries, the series is called "جرافيتي فولز." Voice Actors * Wafa'a Abdullah as Mabel * Abdullah Hamada as Dipper * Hesham Hamadaas Grunkle Stan, Sheriff Blubs, Wax William Shakespeare, Chubby Z., Summerween Trickster Differences * There is no whisper at the end of the theme song. * "Gideon Rises" is the only episode with a cryptogram in the end credits. * Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," Stan is referred to as "عمي ستان," meaning "Uncle Stan." * Bill Cipher is just called Bill. * The Mystery Shack is referred as the Mystery Hut by tourists and "The Hut" by main characters. Bulgarian In Bulgaria, the series is called "Тайните на Гравити Фолс." Differences * Waddles is called "Тромчо," which means something like "Clumsy." Czech In Czech and Slovak, the series is called Městečko záhad. Voice Actors Episodes 1-10 * Pavlína Kostková Dytrtová as Mabel * Robert Hájek as Dipper * Ota Jirák as Grunkle Stan Episodes 11-20 * Klára Šimanová as Mabel * David Štěpán as Dipper * Pavel Šrom as Grunkle Stan Differences * There is no whisper at the end of the intro; instead, a voice says "Gravity Falls." However, there are still cryptograms. * Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Zlejda Stan." This is also a conjunction, but it comes from the words "Zlý" meaning "evil" and "Strejda" meaning "Uncle. He is still Dipper and Mabel's great uncle. * Waddles is called"Tučík" (Based on the word "tučný," meaning "fat"). In all other episodes he is called "Pašík," meaning "Piggy." * Sev'ral Timez is called "Mocinkykrát," meaning "Many Times," but the word "many" is sweeter, like when "mom" becomes "mommy." * "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "Příšera z jezera," meaning "Lake monster" or "Monster from the Lake." * "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "Přichází Gideon," meaning "Gideon Begins" or "Here comes Gideon." * "The Inconveniencing" is called "Zavřený krám," meaning "Closed store." * "Boss Mabel" is called "Šerifka Mabel," meaning "Sheriff Mabel." * "The Deep End" is called "V hloubce," meaning "In the deep." * "Dreamscaperers" is called "V říši snů", meaning "In the land of dreams." * Blendin Blandin came from year 207012 instead of 207̃012. * When Gideon summons Bill Cipher, instead of saying "Backwards message" backwards, he says "Přijď si pro mě," which means "Come to me!" * The joke about marriage from "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is changed to "Vrátila jsem se ze salonu krásy. A co měli zavříno?" which means "I am back from the beauty studio! And, it was closed?" * The Gobblewonker is the Loch Ness Monster. * Stan's fez symbol is not present before the redesign, except in the first episode. Danish In Denmark, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice actors Differences * Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Grandonkle Stan," which just means "Great Uncle Stan." * Waddles is called "Vralde," which has no real translation, and is a Danish expression for "messing around." Dutch |linkdesc = disney.nl |link = http://disneyxd.disney.nl/shows/gravity-falls}} In the Netherlands, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice actors * Kim van Zeben as Mabel Differences * Some whispers at the end of the intro are translated into Dutch. * Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Ome Stan," meaning "Uncle Stan." * Soos is "Soes." * Old Man McGucket is translated to "Opa McGucket," meaning "Grandpa McGucket." * Tyrone is called Leroy. * Waddles is named "Waggel." * Blendin Blandin is called "Mono Tonu," a pun on "monotone," referring to his dull attire. * Rumble McSkirmish is called "Roskow van Knokkels," meaning "Roskow of Knuckles." * Sev'ral Timez is called "Duizend Keer," which means "Thousand Times." * In the episode "Gideon Rises," the Cute biker's name isn't revealed. Durland says "Gozer," which means something like "dude" or "pal." * Bill Cipher is called "Bill Codex". * The first symbol on Stan's fez is not present. English :See Gravity Falls (TV series) for more information about the show in English. In English speaking countries, the series is called its original name, Gravity Falls. Differences * As Gravity Falls is produced at movie framerate (23.976 FPS), in regions outside the US, the audio pitch and video of the series is sped up by approximately 4% as a result of PAL speedup telecine (23.976 to 25 FPS). * In the UK, the episode "Not What He Seems" is called "He's Not What He Seems." ** The TV guides in the UK mistakenly listed the episode name as "The Return of Stan." French |link = http://www.disney.fr/souvenirs-de-gravity-falls/ |linkdesc = disney.fr |wiki = fr.gravityfalls }} In France, the series is called Souvenirs de Gravity Falls. The series is dubbed in Brussels, Belgium at the Dubbing Brothers studio. Voice Actors * Carole Baillien as Mabel * Thibaut Delmotte as Dipper * Michel Hinderickx as Grunkle Stan * Vincent Doms as Soos * Prunelle Rullens as Wendy * Alessandro Belvilacqua as Gideon and Old Man McGucket * Hervé Rey as Dipper Pines and Gideon (when they're singing) * Tony Beck as Wax Sherlock Holmes Differences * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Oncle Stan," which means "Uncle Stan." ** Soos is called "Mousse." ** For Li'l Gideon, instead of translating "little" into the dubbed language and using it as the adjective to describe Gideon like most of the dubs do, the French version also uses an abbreviated version of "little," referring to Li'l Gideon as P'tit Gideon. "P'tit" is an abbreviation of the French "petit," meaning "small" or "little." ** Waddles is called "Dandinou," which comes from "dandinement," meaning "waddles". ** Bill Cipher is "Bill Crypto." * In "Mailbox," when Dipper asks what year the world will end, it says 3000 instead of 3012. German In Germany, the series is called Willkommen in Gravity Falls, which translates to "Welcome to Gravity Falls." The series is dubbed in Berlin. Voice Actors * Luisa Wietzorek as Mabel * Ozan Ünal as Dipper * Bernd Volbrecht as Grunkle Stan * Karlo Hackenberger as Soos * Giovanna Winterfeldt as Wendy * Christian Gaul as Li'l Gideon * Gerald Schaale as Old Man McGucket * Jesco Wirthgen as Bill * Julius Jellinek as Robbie * Tom Deininger as Bud Gleeful * Julia Stoepel as Pacifica * Tilo Schmitz as Manly Dan * Nick Forsberg as Thompson * Bernhard Völger as Blendin Blandin * Matti Klemm as Wax Coolio * Frank-Otto Schenk as Wax Sherlock Holmes * Rüdiger Evers as Pa * Uli Krohm as Multi-Bear * Wanja Gerick as Deep Voice Dipper Differences * The twins refer to Stan as "Gronkel Stan." "Gronkel" is a shortened version of "Großonkel," meaning "great uncle." * Waddles is called "Schwabbel," meaning "flab." * Blendin Blandin is called "Blender Blandin." Greek In Greece, the series is called Ο Μυστικός Κόσμος του Gravity Falls, which translates to "The Secret World of Gravity Falls." Voice Actors * Dionisis Kladis * Irini Chronaki * Thodoris Tsouanatos * Giorgos Krontiris * Chrisa Samara * Giorgos Giannarakos * Olga Shorohova (Ольга Шорохова) as Wendy (season 1) * Vesyolkin (Татьяна Весёлкина) as Wendy (season 2) * Mikhail Tikohonov (ихаил Тихонов) as Old Man McGucket Differences * Waddles is called "Kounistós (Κουνιστός)," meaning "rocking." Hebrew In Israel, the series is called "גרוויטי פולס," which is a transcription of the English title. Voice Actors * Daniel Magon (דניאל מגון) as Dipper * Sharon Shachal (שרון שחל) as Mabel * Amnon Wolf (אמנון וולף) as Grunkle Stan * Eran Mor (ערן מור) as Soos * Eden Gamliel (עדן גמליאל) as Wendy Differences * There isn't any whisper at the end of the theme song, even though there is an English cryptogram in every episode. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "דוד סטאן," (pronounced dod Stan) which means meaning "Uncle Stan." ** Waddles is called "רטט (retet)," meaning "vibration." ** Lazy Susan is called "סוזן עין עצלה (Suzan eye-in atzela)," meaning "Lazy-eye Susan." ** Leaderaur is called "מנהיגבר (manhigever)," which is a combination of the words "leader (manhig)" and "man (gever)." * Episode names: ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "אי הנעימות," meaning "The Unpleasantness." ** "Irrational Treasure" is called "אוצר לא הגיוני," meaning "A Treasure That Doesn't Make Sense." ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "טירוף להקת בנים (tyruf lehakat banim)" meaning "Boy Band Madness." ** "The Deep End" is called "מים עמוקים," meaning "Deep Water". ** "Dreamscaperers " is called "מדלגי החלומות," which translates into "The Dream Skippers" or "The Dream Hoppers." * Smile Dip is called "חיוכנים", meaning "Smilers." * In "Dipper's Ride," one of the Disney Channel idents, after the Mystery Cart crashes into the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign, the Disney Channel logo doesn't appear in the hole that's in its shape. Hungarian In Hungary, the series is called Rejtélyek Városkája, which translates to "Town of Mysteries." Voice Actors * Ilona Molnár as Mabel * Tamás Markovics as Dipper * János Bácskai as Grunkle Stan * Gábor Sótonyi as Soos * Éva Dögei as Wendy Difference * Waddles is called "Csámpás" (rough translation: Knock-kneed, because Mabel says: "He looks like he is.") In "Boss Mabel" he is called "Döcögi." * Stan's fez's symbol is not present before the redesign, except in the first episode. Italian In Italy, the series is called Gravity Falls. The second season will premiere some time in 2015. Voice Actors * Tiziana Martello as Mabel * Simone Lupinacci as Dipper * Domenico Brioschi as Grunkle Stan * Luca Ghignone as Soos and Robbie * Camilla Gallo as Wendy and Abuelita * Andrea Beltramo as Li'l Gideon and Deputy Derland * Mario Brusa as Old Man McGucket, Sheriff Blubs, Bill * Dimitri Riccio as Grenda, Cute Biker (season 1), Bud Gleeful, Blendin Blandin * Giorgio Perno as Cute Biker (season 2) * Deborah Morese as Pacifica * Elena Canone as Lazy Susan and Candy * Riccardo Lombardo as Manly Dan * Donato Sbodio as Toby Determined * Alessandro Lussiana as Thompson * Elena Bedino as Tambry * Stefano Brusa as Mermando * Marco Panzarano as Sprott * Dario Oppido as Mr. Poolcheck * Riccardo Lombardo as Agent Powers * Paolo Carenzo as Agent Trigger * Alessandro D'Errico as Smart Waddles Differences * The Mystery Shack is referred to as "il Regno del Mistero," meaning "the Mystery Kingdom." * Dipper sometimes addresses Mabel as "sorellina," (and Mabel also sometimes refers to herself as this when talking to Dipper) which means "little sister," even though she is five minutes older than him. This may have just been an oversight. * Character names: ** Instead of "Mr. Mystery," Stan is called "Il Re del Mistero," meaning "the Mystery King." ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Prozio Stan," meaning "Great Uncle Stan." ** Instead of occasionally referring to Mabel as "Hambone," Soos instead says "polpettina," meaning "little meatball." ** Manly Dan is called "Dan il Forzuto," meaning "Dan the Strong." ** Lazy Susan is called "Susan la Pigra" meaning "Susan the Lazy." ** Toby is called "Toby il Mastino," basically meaning "Toby the Terrier," in the sense of being stubborn. ** Deputy Derland is called "Vicesceriffo Derland," meaning "Deputy Sheriff Derland," and "Sovrintendente Derland," meaning "Overseer Derland." ** "Old Man" McGucket is called "Vecchio McGucket," which has the same meaning, but the use of "vecchio" has a slightly rude connotation. ** Waddles is called "Dondolo," meaning "Rocking." ** Pacifica has the same name, but because of phonetic differences between Italian and English, her name is pronounced "Pa'chee'f'''ee'ca''." ** The Summerween Trickster is called "il Giustiziere," meaning "the Executioner." * Episode and short names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "La leggenda del drago trita-ossa," meaning "The Legend of the Bone-crushing Dragon." ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "Il Magico Gideon," meaning "The Magical Gideon." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "Fantas-market." ** "The Time Traveler's Pig" is called "Il maialino e l'uomo che viaggiava nel tempo," meaning "The Piggy and the Man That Traveled Through Time." ** "Fight Fighters" is called "Avversari irriducibili," meaning "Diehard Opponents." ** "The Deep End" is called "Mermando il Tritone," meaning "Mermando the Merman." ** "Carpet Diem" is called "Il Segreto del Tappeto," meaning "The Carpet's Secret." ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Il controllo della mente," "Mind Control (lit. The Control of the Mind)." ** "Land Before Swine" is called "Alla Ricerca del Maialino Perduto," meaning "The Search for the Lost Piggy." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "I catturasogni," meaning "The Dream Catchers." ** "Gideon Rises" is called "Gideonland." ** "Lefty" is called "Left Side." ** "The Hide-Behind" is called "L'Uomo Ombre," meaning "The Shadow Man." ** TV Shorts 1 and 2 are called "Episodio 1" and "Episodio 2," meaning "Episode 1" and "Episode 2." ** "Heist Movie" is called "Un Film D'Azione," meaning "An Action Movie." ** "Scary-oke" is called "Il karaoke della paura," meaning "The karaoke of fear." ** "The Golf War" is called "Vittoria ad ogni costo," meaning "Victory at every cost." ** "Soos and the Real Girl" is called "Il spirito dell'amore," meaning "The spirit of love." It's possibly a pun on the word "spirito," which also means "life." ** "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" is called "Tre storie inquietanti," meaning "Three unsettling stories." ** "Blendin's Game" is called "Il compleanno di Soos," meaning "Soos' birthday." ** "The Love God" is called "L'Appiccia cuore," meaning "The sticky heart." ** "Not What He Seems" is called "Conto alla rovescia," meaning "Countdown." * In the second TV short, "TEENZ TALK" is changed to "L'ANGOLO DEI TEENAGER," meaning "THE TEENAGER CORNER." ** Also, in this, short instead of "Peer pressure alert," it says "Cattiva strada in vista," meaning "Bad road ahead." * In "Tourist Trapped," when Mabel rolls down the hill, instead of saying "Yay! Grass!" she says "Yay! It's beautiful!" * In "Tourist Trapped," when Soos gives Dipper a shovel and baseball bat, instead of giving him the baseball bat "in case sees a piñata," it is in case Dipper decides to play baseball. * In "Tourist Trapped," when Jeff proposes to Mabel and says "matrimony" incorrectly, instead of saying that he can't talk today, he says that he is nervous. * "Awkward sibling hug" is "un abbraccio imbarazzato," meaning "an awkward hug." * Instead of "Duck-tective," the series is called "Il Paparo Detective," meaning "The Gander (as in a male goose) Detective." * "Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?" is "Perché ti comportati In modo così assurdo?" meaning "Why did you behave In that absurd manner?" * In "Mailbox," when Dipper asks what year the world will end, the mailbox says 3013 instead of 3012. * "Into the Bunker" aired a day before "Scary-oke." Japanese In Japan, the series is called 怪奇ゾーングラビティーフォールズ (kaiki zone gravity falls), which translates to "Bizarre Zone Gravity Falls." Voice Actors * Kozue Harashima (原島梢) as Mabel * Yūki Tai (泰 勇気) as Dipper * Koutarou Nakamura (中村浩太郎) as Grunkle Stan * Atsushi Imaruoka (伊丸岡篤) as Soos * Shiho Hisajima (久嶋志帆) as Wendy * Yoshimasa Kawata (河田吉正) as Li'l Gideon * Chiaki Mori (森千晃) as Candy * Kenji Kitamura (北村謙次) as Grenda Differences * In Japan, there aren't any cryptograms in the ending credits. * In some episodes, the Mystery Shack is called the "Mystery House." * Waddles is calleds "Yotan." This likely comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia "yoro" or "yororo," which represent the sound of waddling. * The original design on Stan's fez is removed in some episodes, but not all of them. * The Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained shorts are titled ディッパーの謎ガイド (dipper no nazo guide), which translates to "Dipper's Mystery Guide."Kaiki Zone Project Korean In South Korea, the series is called "디퍼와 메이블의 미스터리 모험 (Dipeowa Meibeului miseuteori moheom)," which translates to "Dipper and Mabel's Mystery Adventure." Voice Actors * Jang Min-Hyeok (장민혁) * Jun Suk-Gyeong as Mabel * Lee Jang-Won (이장원) as Grunkle Stan * Yoon Dong-Gi as Soos * Kim Hyun-Ji as Wendy * Sa Sung-Ung as Old Man McGucket * Ko Seong-il (고성일) as Bill Differences * There are transcriptions of Dipper's, Mabel's and Stan's name in Korean in the intro (디퍼 "Dipper," 메이블 "Mabel," 스탠 " Stan"). * In the credits there are cryptograms, but there is no whispering at the end of the intro. * At the beginning, the sign "Welcome to Gravity Falls" in the first episode is subtitled "딱따구리 마을에 오신 걸 환영합니다!" (Ddakddaguri maeure oshin geol hwanyeonghamnida), which translates to "Welcome to the Woodpecker Town!" instead of "Welcome to Gravity Falls." * Character names: ** Mabel is referred to by Dipper as his younger sister (여동생 Yeodongsaeng). ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "할아버지" (Harabeoji), which is translates to "Grandfather." However, he is once called Grand-Uncle (삼촌 할아버지 Samchon Harabeoji), but according to the traditional Korean's relationship Model, Grand-Uncle is actually called "Jongjobu" (종조부) in honorific words. But non-honorific words such as Elder Grandfather (큰 할아버지) or Younger Grandfather (작은 할아버지) are not used at all. ** Soos is called "오빠" (Oppa) by Mabel and "형" (Hyeong) by Dipper, which both mean "Older Brother" (in the sense that he is older than Dipper, who is close to him). ** Old Man McGucket is called "Grandfather" (할아버지, Haraboji) However in Korea, "Haraboji" means "old man," too. * The Mystery Shack is called "미스터리 하우스" (Miseuteori hauseu, "Mystery House"). * The "backward message" in Gideon's spell in "Gideon Rises" was replaced by a different spell. * "Widdle Ol Me" is not dubbed in Korea, and is subtitled instead. Mandarin In Taiwan, the series is called "神秘小鎮大冒險 (shén mì xiǎo zhèn dà mào xiǎn)," which translates to "Big Adventures in the Mysterious Small Town." Voice Actors * Xie Jiao Juan (謝佼娟) as Mabel and Wendy * Niu Kaiyang (鈕凱暘) as Dipper * Wang Hsi-Hua (王希) as Grunkle Stan and Sheriff Blubs * Mabo Jiang (馬伯強) as Soos, Deputy Derland, Li'l Gideon, Old Man McGucket, Blendin Blandin, Jeff Differences * The Mystery Shack is called the "神祕屋" (shén mì wū), meaning "Mystery House." * "The Inconveniencing" is called "麻煩事" (má fán shì), meaning "Trouble." Norwegian In Norway, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Lena Meieran as Mabel * Sigbjørn Solheim as Dipper * Lars Berteig Andersen as Robbie * Henrik Horge as Rumble McSkirmish Differences * Old Man McGucket is called "Gamle McGucket," meaning "Old McGucket." Persian In Iran, the series is called "آبشار جاذبه," roughly translating to "Attractive Waterfall." Voice actors Differences * There are several differences in the theme song. ** The theme song has lyrics. (The lyrics roughly translate to "Hey, sing, uncle / A waterfall and a river filled with water / A happy, healthy family / The waterfall is attractive / And the adventures are interesting / And the air possibly "educational stories" full of joy, full of laughter / Come on, the cartoon has started / Sit down and watch") ** The frame of Bill Cipher does not flash on the screen at the end. ** The Disney trademark isn't there. This is likely because, in Iran, the series is shown on "Persian Toon," a channel that is not affiliated with Disney. Polish In Poland, the series is called Wodogrzmoty Małe. Voice Actors * Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz as Mabel * Paweł Ciołkosz as Dipper * Jarosław Boberek as Grunkle Stan * Jakub Szydłowski as Soos * Julia Kołakowska-Bytner as Wendy * Dominika Kluźniak as Li'l Gideon * Wojciech Paszowski as Old Man McGucket, Wax Larry King * Grzegorz Drojewski as Blendin Blandin * Klaudiusz Kaufmann as Jeff * Zbigniew Konopka as Sheriff Blubs * Jacek Król as Manly Dan * Janusz Wituch as Old Man McGucket, Toby Determined, Wax Sherlock Holmes, Bud Gleeful, Thompson Differences * All English text is read out loud by a lector, or sometimes by a present character whose mouth happens to be off screen at the time. ** This includes the show's title at the end of the opening sequence, which makes it difficult to hear the whispers, which are most likely either missing or left untranslated, as all of the cryptograms are left in English. * The town of Gravity Falls is called "Wodogrzmoty Małe," which can be translated as "Small Waterthunders," but it's referred to as just "Wodogrzmoty" most of the time. * The Mystery Shack is called "Grota Tajemnic," meaning "Cave of Mysteries" and "Tajemnicza Chata," meaning "Mysterious Shack." * Character names: ** Grunkle Stan is called "Wujek Stanek (Uncle Stan)," and is Dipper and Mabel's uncle, rather than great uncle. ** Instead of using her name, Dipper sometimes refers to Mabel as "sister" (the English word), which doesn't mean anything in Polish. Mabel sometimes calls Dipper "braciszek (little brother)," as well, as she also rarely uses the English word "brother" to refer to him. This no longer happens in Season 2. ** Old Man McGucket is just called "Stary McGucket," which translates to "Old McGucket." ** Lazy Susan is called "Leniwa Klucha," which means "Lazy Dumpling." ** Waddles is called "Naboki", which means "Sideways." ** Blendin Blandin is called "Blendin Blondyn," "blondyn" meaning a person with blonde hair. ** Grenda is called "Gruba," meaning "fat" and Candy Chiu is "Cuksa Chiu" (the word "cuks" being short for "cukierek," which means "candy"). The English names are used instead in Season 2. ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Raz, dwa, trzy, pięć (One, two, three, five)." ** Bill Cipher is called "Bill Cyferka," meaning (Bill Digit). ** The Shape Shifter is called "kształtomistrz," meaning "shapemaster." * Episode and short names: ** "Carpet Diem" is just called "Dywan," meaning "Carpet." ** "The Deep End" is called "Na samym dnie," meaning "At the very bottom." ** "Into the Bunker" is just called "W bunkrze," meaning "The bunker." ** "Not What He Seems" is called "Nie taki jak się wydaje," meaning "Not As He Seems." ** The "Mabel's Guide to" shorts are referred to as "Mabel zdradza tajniki," literally meaning "Mabel reveals the secrets of." ** The "Mabel's Scrapbook" shorts are referred to as "Pamiętnik Mabel," meaning "Mabel's Diary." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo," is called "Pamiętnik Mabel: Wyprawa do zoo," meaning, "Mabel's Diary: A Trip to the Zoo." * In the first few episodes, the town's name is left untranslated. * In Polish there are two different words for nephews and nieces - from the sister's side (siostrzeniec) and from the brother's side (bratanek). Dipper and Mabel are from Stan's sister's side. * There is no backwards message from Gideon when he is summoning Bill Cipher. * Smile Dip is called "Halunki," which means "magic mushrooms" or "hallucinations" in Polish slang. * In the episode "The Inconveniencing," Dipper admits to being 10 years old, rather than 12. The change was deployed due to Polish numbers. In Polish, numbers ended by "naście" (four'teen' - czter'naście') start from eleven and above. The twins couldn't be twelve (twelve - dwa'naście') because they would be "teens" (in Polish - nastolatki) already. In the rest of the episodes, Dipper and Mabel are still twelve. Portuguese (Brazil) On Brazil, the series is called Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios. The series is dubbed in São Paulo. Voice Actors * Bianca Alencar as Mabel * Thiago Keplmair as Dipper * Marcelo Pissardini as Grunkle Stan * Cesar Marchetti as Soos * Samira Fernandes as Wendy * Wendell Bezerra as Li'l Gideon * Gabriel Noa as Grenda Differences * All of the cryptograms are translated to Portuguese. * Gideon is called "Gideão," and "Gideãozinho" when referred to as "Lil' Gideon." * Smile Dip is called "Patê Sorriso," which means "Smile Spread." * In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Mabel names Waddles "Ginga (swings)." In his later appearances he's called "Waddles." * In "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Mabel and Dipper got the time machine, Mabel says: "Vamos pegar dois dinossauros e forçar eles a namorar!" (meaning, "Let's get 2 dinosaurs and force them to make out!)" instead of "Let's get 2 dodos and force them to make out!". * Two of the Manotaurs' names are changed: Testosteraur is Testosterauro and Pubertaur is Pubertor. * Summerween is called Halloween in Candy Monster. * Sev'ral Timez is called "Sem Parar" ("NonStop"). Candy Chiu makes a phonetic pun where she says , meaning, "I want to kiss you NonStop!" * The monster from "Tooth" speaks normally instead of backwards. Portuguese (Portugal) In Portugal, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Solange Santos as Mabel * João Pedro as Dipper * Rui de Sá as Grunkel Stan * José Nobre as Soos * Adriana Moniz as Wendy * Mário Redondo as Li'l Gideon * Carla Garcia as Pacifica Differences * All of the cryptograms are translated to Portuguese. * The credits cryptograms are already decoded. * Waddles is called "Bolas," which means "balls". It can also mean "chubby". * Stanley Pines is referred to as "Tio Stan" ("Uncle Stan"), instead of grunkle (or great uncle) Stan. * Old Man Mcgucket is called "Velho Mcgucket". "Velho" means old. * Gideon is called "Pequeno Gideon", when referred to as "Lil' Gideon." * Smile Dip is called "Tiras Divertidas," which loosely means "Fun Sachets ." * Each title of the TV shorts, have also been translated (as well as their corresponding episodes): * Dipper`s Guide to the Unexplained (O Guia do Dipper para o Inexplicável) * Mabel`s Guide to Life (O Guia da Mabel Para a Vida) * Fixin` It with Soos (As Reparações do Soos) * Mabel`s Scrapbook (O Livro de Recortes da Mabel) * The Mystery Shack is called "A Cabana do Mistério". * The "Lamby Lamby Dance" is called "A Dança do Cordeirinho", which translates to "The Little Lamb`s Dance." * For some reason, in the episode Summersween, instead of saying "Doçes ou Travessuras" ("Trick-or-Treat"), the kids who show up at Stan`s door say "Queremos Doçes" (literally meaning "We Want Candy"). Romanian In Romania, the series is called Ciudăţeni. Voice Actors * Claudia Prec as Mabel * Marius Draguş as Dipper * Petre Lupu as Grunkle Stan * Gabriel Costin as Soos * Cosmin Seleşi as Li'l Gideon * Damian Victor Oancea as Robbie, Summerween Trickster, Mermando * Adina Lucaciu as Pacifica * Viorel Cojanu as Cute Biker, Lee, Deputy Durland * Serban Pavllu as Manly Dan, Mr. Poolcheck * Ciprian Cojenel as Blendin Blandin * Oana Mărgineanu/Adina Lucaciu as Candy * Boris Petroff as Toby Determined * Costina Ciuculică as Tambry, Shandra Jimenez * Viorel Ionescu as Sev'ral Timez Differences * Character names: ** Manly Dan is called "Sexy Dan." ** Waddles is called "Pufuleţ," a derivative of "Pufulete," which means "rod, corn puff." * Episode names: ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Nebune după băieţi," which means "Crazy about Boys." ** "Land Before Swine" is renamed "Răpirea porcului," which means "The abduction of the pig." * The first symbol on Stan's fez is removed. Russian In Russia, the series is called "Гравити Фолз." Voice Actors * Anton Kolesnikov (Антон Колесников) as Dipper * Nataliya Tereshkova (Наталья Терешкова) as Mabel * Vladimir Gerasimov (Владимир Герасимов) as Grunkle Stan * Diomid Vinogradov (Диомид Виноградов) as Soos * Tatiana Vesyolkin (Татьяна Весёлкина) as Wendy * Mikhail Tikhonov (Михаил Юрьевич Тихонов) as Old Man McGucket * Denis Nekrasov (Денис Некрасов) as Robbie Difference * The cipher at the end of each series was translated from English into Russian. * The Russian version of the show also has a translated whisper saying " ", ("three letters back") although it's not backwards. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Uncle Stan". ** Stan is often referred to as "Mr. Mystery". ** Waddles is called "Pukhlya (Пухля)," meaning "plump." * Episode names: ** "Tourist Trapped" is called "Secrets of Gravity Falls." ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "Mabel and Little Gideon." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "From Dusk Till Dawn." ** "Double Dipper" is called "Dipper and the Attack of the Clones." ** "Fight Fighters" is called "Flee or Fight." ** "Bottomless Pit!" is called "The Abyss!" ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Love Madness." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "Prisoners of the Mind." Spanish (Spain) In Spain the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Sara Heras as Mabel * Sergio García Marín as Dipper * Miguel Zúñiga as Grunkle Stan * Francisco Javier Martínez as Soos * Elena Palacios as Wendy * Adolfo Moreno as Li'l Gleeful Differences * Waddles is called "Bamboleos," meaning "wobbles." * Episode and shorts names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "La Leyenda del Zampabollos," meaning "The Legend of Zampabollos." While there is no exact translation for "zampabollos," it can mean "greedy pig," "glutton" or "coarse individual." ** "The Deep End" is called "Prueba de Fuego," meaning "Heat Test." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "Escapando de los Sueños," "Escaping Dreams." ** "Soos and the Real Girl" is called "Soos y la chica," meaning "Soos and the girl." ** "The Love God" is called "El Cupido," meaning "The Cupid." ** "Lefty" is called "The Left Man." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Move" is called "Mabel's Scrapbook: Cinema." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Trip to the Farm School." Spanish (Argentina) In Latin America, the series is called Gravity Falls: Un Verano De Misterios. Voice Actors * Sol Nieto as Mabel * Alejandro Graue as Dipper * Carlos Celestre as Grunkle Stan * Sergio Bermejo as Soos, Sheriff Blubs, Additional voices * Natalia Bernodat as Wendy * Demián Velazco Rochwerger as Li'l Gideon * Leto Dugatkin as Robbie * Pablo Gandolfo as Bill, Blendin Blandin, Additional voices * Agustina Priscila as Candy * Ariel Cister as Toby Determined, Flavor Pups, Additional voices * Maria Elena Molina as Lazy Susan * Patricio Lago as Lee and Additional voices * Marcos Abadi as Thompson and Additional voices Differences * There's no whisper at the end of the theme song. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Tío Stan," meaning "Uncle Stan." ** Lazy Susan is called "Linda Susan" which means "Pretty Susan." ** Some of the Manotaurs' names are changed: Testosteraur is "Testosterón," Pubertaur is "Puberto," Pituitaur is "Hipofisterón," Beardy is "Barbón" (a term meaning a bearded man or a man with a large beard) and Leaderaur is "Liderán." ** Waddles is called "Pato," meaning "duck." ** Rumble McSkirmish is called "Rudo McGolpe'," meaning "Rude McPunches." ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Variaz Vecez (Several times)." This allows Candy Chiu to make a phonetic pun about giving them "Varios Besos," meaning "Several Kisses." ** Bill Cipher is called "Bill Clave," which means "Bill Key." * Episode and shorts names: ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "La Tienda Embrujada," meaning "The Haunted Shop." ** "Summerween" is called "Súper Halloween," meaning "Super Halloween." ** "Carpet Diem" is called "Aprovecha la Alfombra," meaning "Seize the Carpet," making the same play on the phrase "carpe diem" but translating it into Spanish. ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "Escapando de los Sueños," "Escaping Dreams." ** "Into the Bunker" is called "Visita al Refugio," meaning "A Visit to the Bunker" ** "The Love God" is called "Cupido," meaning "Cupid." ** "Lefty" is called "The Left Man." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Move" is called "Mabel's Scrapbook: Cinema." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Trip to the Farm School." ** In "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Mabel and Dipper got the time machine, Mabel says: "¡Vayamos por dos mamuts y obliguémoslos a que se casen! (let's go for two mammoths and force them to get married!)" instead of "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!". ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "The Haunted Shop." * In "Tourist Trapped" Mabel refers to Gompers as "amiga," which is the feminine form of "friend" used to address girls, but Gompers is a boy. This may have just been an oversight. * Smile Dip is called "Sonrisa Dulce," which means "Sweet Smile." * Summerween is called "Súper Halloween." * The giant head in the Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained episode "Tooth" bellows a different message: "A new age begins 618... new age... 618." Swedish In Sweden, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Anneli Heed as Wendy and Candy Differences * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "uncle". ** Waddles is called "Rultan." * It is never mentioned that Gravity Falls is located in Oregon. * Stan's joke about marriage in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," is changed to "What's the difference between a girlfriend and a wife? About 55 lbs!" * Instead of asking if he has a word-a-day calendar in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Stan asks if Gideon has a new book with lots of big words in it. * In "Irrational Treasure," the man from the old film says that he was going to "disappear mysteriously" instead of being shot. * Gideon's American flag pin is missing. Turkish In Turkey, the series is called Esrarengiz Kasaba. Voice Actors * Selin Öztürk as Mabel * Ali Hekimoğlu as Dipper (Season 1) * Sercan Gidişoğlu as Dipper (Season 2) * Ercan Demirel as Grunkle Stan * Cüneyt Sayıl as Soos * Nurhan Yılma as Wendy Differences * Character names: **** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Harika Amca Stan" meaning "Wonderful Uncle Stan." ** Waddles is called "Paytak," in Season 1, but in season two they change it to Waddles. * In some episodes, the town Called "Esrarengiz Kasaba (Eerie Town)," but in some episodes the town is called "Yerçekimi Şelaleleri (Gravity Falls)." * Instead of a conjunction of "Summer and Halloween", the holiday is named as "Yaz Cadılar Bayramı," meaning "The Summer Halloween." Category:Gravity Falls Category:Lists